


First kiss

by theprinceofbrokenhearts



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: M/M, cross faction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 17:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3455879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprinceofbrokenhearts/pseuds/theprinceofbrokenhearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt : EngieSpy ; What you said the first time we kissed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun! It's super short tho.

"I am not going to hurt you, mon amour." Was whispered in Dell's ear, but the shorter whipped around in an instant, wrench raised and ready to strike. Until, that is, he saw the RED Spy's gun and knife sitting on the ground a couple feet away. 

He started to state his confusion, but was silenced with the press of the others lips on his own. The Spy killed him deeply, running his tongue along the others lips. 

The Engineer had to admit, it was nice. Real nice. God know's to long since the last time somebody kissed him like this. 

The kiss ended as suddenly as it began, the Spy turning and stepping away, towards his weapons. 

"Send me away, if you wish. I will not come back."

Dell grasped for the proper words, wanting to tell the other that he might just like it if he stuck around for a bit. But all he could really manage in his moment of breathlessness was, "Come back." 

Spy nodded, smirking a bit before cloaking, only a fleeting whisper of "Oh, I will." gracing Engineers ear before he was missing for the rest of the match."

 

\------------


End file.
